Something Special Inside
by FortunesArkHero
Summary: Jack Frost has defeated Pitch, but the Winter Sprite was critically injured by the Nightmare King and is left for dead. In his near-death state, Jack is taken in by care-free teenager, Lucy. Throughout his recovery, Jack notices there's something special inside Lucy, and with a little luck, they just might discover what that is.
1. Prologue

**In honor of the new Rise of the Guardians movie, I decided to write a Jack Frost fanfic! He is so freakin cute and I am working on making a cosplay of him. Anywho, this is a Jack/OC fic, and it takes place post-movie, so there will be mentions of Pitch and the other Guardians, and Jamie. Please, read and I hope you enjoy the story.**

Prologue

A cold and treacherous wind gusted through the air, allowing a large mass of snowflakes to drop to the ground. The sky was dark, only illuminated by a few clusters of twinkling stars. A breath escaped a shivering body. Down a dark alleyway, Jack Frost, the Spirit of Winter and Guardian of Fun, was crouched down and laying against a brick wall. He was curled into himself, his right hand holding up his staff and his left hand was clutched to the right side of his abdomen. "Get up, Frost," he gritted through clenched teeth. "Get up!" Jack gripped the staff with his other hand and shakily pulled himself up. "You just beat the Nightmare King. You can't let this get you." As he walked, droplets of crimson gently dripped to the ground in tiny splotches.

Jack had just sealed away the Nightmare King, Pitch, known by his more colorful moniker as the Boogeyman. Everyone, including Jack, had thought it was over. However, the young winter sprite had not escaped unscathed. Pitch had managed to deliver a terrible wound to him. The other Guardians had left and Jack was trying to find somewhere to recuperate. But he was losing too much blood. This couldn't be it. Not for him. As another wave of snowflakes began to hit the ground, Jack dropped the staff. The clatter of wood against cement was louder than it should've been. Jack only walked two more steps before he collapsed to the ground from the pain and rolled onto his back.

He was staring at the sky. He let out a few choked sobs, a few tears slipped out of the corner of his eyes, turning into frozen shards. He clutched his side with his left hand again. "What a way to go out, huh, Jack?" he said as he faintly grinned. His icy blue orbs were turning gray with exhaustion. He could feel his eyelids wanting to close. His body ached and he wanted to cry. Was this really how it was to end for mischievous Jack Frost? He was just crowned a true Guardian, sealed away Pitch, and he got Jamie to believe again. He was accepted and got to help people. Finally his powers were used for good. Jack's free hand grasped at the cold snow beneath him. This was peaceful to him. The stars and the snow made this so easy for him. He was ready to let go.

Another wave of flurries proceeded to drop to the ground. Jack lightly smiled again. He could feel his blood seep into the snow under him, turning it from pure white and cold to deep red and warm. He's ready to let go, but in all honesty, he didn't want to. No one was there to help him. Jack was all alone. As his eyes were about to close for what felt like the final time, Jack heard footsteps. They were coming towards him. Jack tiredly turned his head to the right. Through half-shut eyelids, he saw a shadowy figure approach him. Immediately, he was scared. He saw the figure crouch down to him and something was thrown over him, over his wound and it felt warm. Despite being the Winter Spirit, he so very much welcomed the warmth.

Jack let out a pained cry as he felt the burning sensation in his torso return. He was being cradled in the person's arms. They made shush noises as they rubbed his cheek, but it seemed to be drowned out by the sounds of sniffling. Was this person crying? More importantly, was this person crying…for him? As he tried looking at this person who is attempting to keep him alive, he exhales a breath, his eyes finally closed, and he was left motionless. The person lightly shook Jack, trying to rouse him, though nothing happened. Their breathing became quickened with panic. The person had thought they were too late and the worst possible thought crept into their mind:

Jack Frost had died.

**So, what did you think? Anyone have any ideas, or predictions they would like to share? I really hope you all enjoy this and please review!**

**~Fortune**


	2. Chapter 1

**Guess what!? It's NOT a One-shot, though I would've considered it, but the masses has spoken. I will be continuing this story! Seriously, you all had me in tears. 9 reviews, 12 favorites, and 26 follows all for just the prologue! I honestly don't know how to repay you...oh, wait, yes I do! With another chapter! Enjoy chapter 1!**

Ch. 1

The North Pole, home to the Guardian of Wonder, Nicholas St. North, more commonly known as Santa Claus. It was a shining castle, glistening with the northern lights above it, and covered in sparkling snow. North had invited the other Guardians for a short celebration. All were glad to leave, except Tooth. In truth, she was a bit reluctant to leave the new Guardian behind. "Are you sure Jack will be alright without us? He looked a little worn out." Bunnymund, the giant Pooka and Guardian of Hope, scoffed at the Guardian of Memories' concern for Jack.

"He's a big boy who can handle himself, Tooth. You'll see. By this time tomorrow, Frost Face will have streets full of kids playing in snow forts." Bunnymund took a bite of a carrot one of North's elves brought him. "I don't know," she said with a quite sigh. "What if he was hurt?" All of Tooth's minifairies turned to her. Tooth and her fairies are connected via telepathy, so it was totally understandable for her little minions to worry about Jack, as well. She decided to flutter over to Bunnymund and perch herself on his right shoulder. "I'm serious guys," she then turns her attention to North and Sandy. "Jack looked a little hurt. And I don't mean upset. He looked like Pitch hurt him. What if we left him and he's out there injured?"

Bunnymund stopped munching on the carrot. While the bunny didn't exactly see eye-to-eye with Jack, the boy was still considered one of them. Sandy conjured a frowny face above his head and looked at North, whose face also held an uneasy look. He sighed and scratched his white beard. "Tomorrow," he spoke lowly in his Russian accent. "If anything is out of the ordinary, we go find Jack." Tooth groaned a little before leaving to her spare room in North's home. Tooth had a crush on Jack, so of course she'd worry for his well-being. She fell asleep curled into her fairies, silently wishing Jack was ok.

Bunnymund, Sandy and North looked solemnly at each other. "Eh, maybe the pixie's right," Bunny said, quietly. "I mean, you don't think Pitch actually hurt the kid, do ya, mates?" A question mark appeared above Sandy's head as he shrugged. Again, North scratched his beard. "Jack is a stubborn boy," he spoke, gruffly. "But I hope he is not hurt." He took off his long red coat and a yeti brought over hot chocolate mugs which all three (yes, even Bunnymund) accepted. "I do hope he's ok," North whispered into his mug. He sat down in his large red chair, sipping his cocoa and watched the elves in their shenanigans.

* * *

Cold. Warmth. Light. Dark. A loud thudding noise repeating in his chest. It hurts. _He_ hurts. His whole body aches and it's truly unbearable. But he shouldn't be able to feel pain. He's dead, isn't he? No, he isn't dead, not if he can clearly feel his heart beating very hard in his chest. He's cold because his life revolves around winter and therefore feels the cold air nip at his nose. He feels warmth, can hear its crackle. He makes the safe guess that he's near a fire. He can feel the source of light try to peek through the dark that he knows is from his eyes being closed. He pieces it all together and realizes he's alive.

Jack Frost had survived.

Slowly and almost near painfully, Jack opens his eyes. His color still had not turned to its normal beautiful piercing blue. He has no clue where he is, not in the slightest. The last he could remember was being held in someone's arms, bloodied and broken and dying. He's lucky he can even remember his own name. Jack's nimble fingers twitched. Underneath, he could feel fabric. A blanket, perhaps? Wait a minute. The person who cradled him and maybe even cried for him, where and who were they? He tries to turn his head, but he winces at the sudden discomfort this caused. Something in the distance clatters against the ground, making him wince again.

Maybe if he were able to summon a snowball and throw it, he could get the person's attention. With what strength he had, Jack started to twirl his fingers, manipulating the temperature. He can begin to feel snowflakes form in his palm. Just a little more; a little more faith. The snowball is about the size of a golf ball, and he tries to smile but it's not enough. He drops the snowball; it hits the floor with a sloshing sound. Jack hears a faint gasp come from where the object earlier fell. He got their attention. He hears footsteps approaching, bare feet like him, he thinks. A soft warm hand is placed upon his left cheek.

His weary eyes scan the person. "It's ok, you're safe," they spoke, kindly. For a moment, his breathing hitched. It was a girl! Jack was in the presence of a girl! "You don't have to be scared. I'm going to look after you." She smiled at him. He wants to speak, wants to thank her, but his throat hurts too badly. With his strength gone and his mind and body still reeling from the blood-loss and initial shock that he's still alive, Jack thought it best not to speak. The girl was a teenager, maybe a year younger than him (given that he's physically trapped as an 18 year-old, she looks to be 17). She has a pixie haircut, a bit longer than his, and it's a sandy brown. Her eyes are a beautiful hazel.

Her hand is warm against his cold, pale flesh. Jack unknowingly leans into her touch. Her hand travels up to his forehead and then to his hair. Her right thumb rubs his temple, making shush noises just like when she found him. Her hazel orbs trail down to Jack's shirtless abdomen, examining his wound again. He's lucky he didn't die from that. He probably would've if she didn't have the strangest urge to go down that alleyway. "You were hurt really bad," she says softly. She then grimly added, "I didn't think you were gonna make it. Guess we got lucky." She smiles again, her eyes softening to ease Jack's distress.

Jack averts his gaze from his rescuer to the warm and secure fire to his right. So, it seems that Jack will be able to live another day. For some reason, Pitch entered his thoughts. He was the King of Fear and even though Jack was assured he was going to live, he was very much afraid. What if his fear brought Pitch back? He became panicked, causing some motion to himself, which hurt so very much. The girl places her other hand to his face, moving a few strands of snow white hair from his eyes. "Hey, hey, hey! It's alright, look at me." After a second, the panic quickly dissolved from Jack. "I'm not gonna let anything hurt you. I promise." Jack parts his lips. He knows he can't speak, but he wants to. He wants to at least know who she is. "N-na…me," he croaks.

Her lips tugged upward. _So, he can talk._ She strokes his cheek again. "Lucy," she says, quietly. "My name's Lucy. And I think you should go back to sleep, ok?" Jack gives a curt nod. Lucy grabs a spare blanket and gently lays it over him. "All better." As Lucy goes to stand up, Jack's heart started to beat harder and faster. No, she couldn't leave him! His right hand grabs her thin wrist, clutching it for dear life, almost as if he were to let go of her, she'd disappear and he'd be alone. "You don't want me to leave," she stated, matter-of-factly. She sighs as she sees Jack's pleading, yet exhausted gray eyes tell the answer. "Alright." Lucy shifts on the bed and rests his head in her lap.

3 hours of humming different nameless lullabies and stroking his cheek with her thumb and Jack was out like a light. Lucy couldn't help but chuckle at how peaceful the boy looked even though he was truly vulnerable. As gently as she could without disturbing her bedridden houseguest, Lucy managed to pry herself out of the bed. She grabbed her gray jacket and slipped outside into the cold frost-filled air. She puts on a gray hat to keep her hair from blowing in her face. She climbs to the roof of her small little home and sat down. Lucy dug her hand into her pocket, pulling out a coin, glistening silver in the moonlight. She flipped the coin between her fingers and looked at the moon, smiling at the image she saw.

"You're one lucky guy, Jack Frost. One lucky guy."

**Are you sensing a theme here? High fives to whoever can guess it correctly. Once again, I would like to thank you all for reviewing, favoriting, and following. Is there anyone who wants to draw Jack and Lucy if any of my readers are artists? If so, please review or PM me :). I can't believe how popluar this story already is and the movie's not even out yet. But now, I find myself rambling, so here are the reviewer shout outs!**

**geekychic1999-Here is another chapter for your reading pleasure! And to answer your critique: After Jack sealed away Pitch, he didn't realize that he was injured and when he was left alone, that's when it started to hurt him, almost as if it's an infection. But because he didn't know at the time, Jack told the others to go home. Hope that clears it up for you, and would love to hear from you again.**

**SavingNight15-I was hoping that the eerieness and depressing prologue would make you grip the edge of your seat. Here is another chapter! I wish to hear from you, as well.**

**Uchiha-Shakuma-It's always good to re-read in case you skip words (trust me I do that, too). Thanks for the kinds words, and can't wait to hear from you again.**

**Guest 1-This chapter will tell you if Jack's ok, lol, but I love your enthusiasm for his safety. Like the reviewers before you, here is a chapter per your request. Please come back again.**

**Guest 2 (A fan)- I don't intend to make Jack die, just merely scare you to thinking he died. I was hoping to make at least someone cry, but to a writer, that's an accomplishment, if it's not too weird to say, lol. Yes, the girl's name is Lucy and some of your questions should be answered in the chapter (I hope). If you have any questions, PM me and I'm sure I can answer them without spoiling too much. And Lucy is sort-of like a female version of Jack, minus the winter powers. She's care-free and taking in Jack will definitely change her, but she will offer him some form of normality, yes. Please come back, I would love to hear from you again.**

**Wolf Girl-This is not a one-shot, but I was seriously debating on making it that, but the plot bunny would not leave me alone...I blame Bunnymund. And thank you for your kind words on my writing. I want to hear from you, too.**

**Nightfury812-I think you will like the direction this story goes, and once the movie comes out, I will have a better sense of direction since I'm just really sort of winging it. Please return!**

**Guest 3-The rest of it is currently in my mind, but here is a part of it that I hope satisfies you for now. You come back too, please!**

**kaia2cool-Here is more for you, dear, and do please make another appearance!**

**Once again, I wish to thank you all for the love you show our charming little Winter Spirit (Gosh I hope a future guest reviews as Jack Frost lol). Now off to make my Jack Frost cosplay while watching Walking Dead and drooling over Norman Reedus/Daryl Dixon and wait for him to come to Michigan in May! **


	3. Chapter 2

**Guys, I'm shocked, rendered speechless. The response last chapter was truly inspiring. You all are going to make me run out of tears from crying for joy. Seriously, 24 more reviews, 34 more favorites and 42 more follows!? It's official, this is my most popular story. RISE OF THE GUARDIANS WAS ABSOLUTELY FANTASTIC! Honestly, a movie had not made me want to believe in the Guardians as hard as that one. I recommend everyone to see it, I've seen it 3 times. You will fall in love with Jack and Sandy, they're so adorable. Here is the long awaited chapter 2. Enjoy!**

Ch 2

The hours of the night were dwindling down and the sun was making its appearance. Snow still covered the ground from last night's flurry waves, the windows were covered in frost, and it was still pretty nippy out. The door to Lucy's small house creaked open; the young teen carried a considerably heavy amount of logs in her arms. She dropped the logs carefully in front of the fireplace. Jack was still asleep, which honestly did not surprise Lucy at all. He needed his rest. She hoped Jack's recovery would run smoothly, and he wouldn't be bedridden for long. The world needed Jack Frost. The kids needed him. Lucy bit her bottom lip as she lightly trekked her way to the bed and sat at his right.

Jack was normally a pale kid, but the current shade of white he is was really nerve-wracking. So far, Jack's injury only opened when he moved suddenly (which would tear the stitch work) and it didn't seem like he was fevered. A frost spirit with a fever? That seemed a terrible thought to think. Lucy shook off her feeling and got up after touching Jack's forehead to make sure he was fever-free, and thankfully he was. His breathing was a steady flow, the rising and falling of his chest proved that.

Lucy smiled lightly as she looked to the right of the fireplace. Resting against it was Jack's staff. She would be lying if she wasn't intrigued by the staff and the power she knew it possessed. Lucy licked her dry lips as she dug her hand into her pants pocket. Again, she pulled out her silver coin. "Ok," she says as she stands up, coin in hand. "Heads and I try out the staff. Tails, I leave it alone for Jack." The coin rested in her palm, unmoving. "1, 2, 3." And the coin flipped up. Lucy caught the coin, having closed her eyes. After a moment, Lucy opens her palm (and her eyes). Tails. Darn. She shoves the coin in her pocket.

"Yeah, I don't listen to you, anyways."

Lucy grabs the hook-like staff, promptly leaving her house. In all honesty, it felt weird holding the staff. It was a tool for Jack, not her. Still, she was a curious child. The minute she walked out of her small home, the cold, slicing wind picked up greatly, almost knocking her over. However, she was able to stay on her feet. Lucy put on her hat and gloves and grasped the staff tightly. She exhaled a long breath and made her descent into the woods that surrounded her house.

The snow crunched under her black boots. The sun was still not up as high as it usually is, so it was still pretty early in the morning. Finally, Lucy found a spot she deemed worthy enough to stop at. Even deep within these woods, the ground was still covered with snow, the leafless trees gently dusted with frost. Cautiously, Lucy touched the tree with the staff. Nothing happened. Her brows knitted together as she touched the staff to the tree again. Just as before, nothing happened. That was rather disappointing. No matter. As stated, she didn't think it was right to use Jack's tool. Lucy pulled out the coin, tossed it in the air and caught it.

As he was descending to the other side of the world, Man in the Moon, in a sense, smiled.

In the acting warmth that is Lucy's small cabin, Jack stirred lightly. His eyes slowly opened to have the colors of orange, yellow, and red from the fire consume his vision. The fire dazzled Jack. Instead of the gray that his eyes had taken, they were now a pretty dark blue. He scanned the room, trying to recollect what he saw last night, even though his brain was very foggy. "Lu…cy…" he rasps, painfully. The girl was nowhere to be found, and the thought of him being alone scared Jack.

His left hand clutched at his injured side, and he pushed himself up. He feels like he's being stabbed repeatedly and it hurts so bad. Jack keeled over onto his left, letting out an anguished cry as he did. Where was Lucy? Why wasn't she there to help him? He wanted her there to alleviate his pain, to tell him he was going to be ok. And strangely enough, he wanted her to hold him again. He gripped at the sheets, trying someway to make his pain go away. For at least five minutes, Jack stayed like that, and still, Lucy wasn't there. "G-get up, Frost," he gritted. Jack inhaled a breath, and pushed himself up again, letting out small whimpers of pain. He outstretched his leg and his toes touched the wooden floor.

Jack grasped the wooden headboard just in case he felt like he was going to fall. His knees felt weak and wobbly. _Lie back down,_ his conscience protested. Weirdly, his conscience sounded like North. Yeah, that jolly red oaf would say something like that. Jack still had his left hand keeping his wound at bay. Finally after what seemed like forever (yet only lasted a minute), he finally stood upright. He was determined to find where his caretaker had gone off to, so he wanted to find his staff to help him walk around. Jack drew his attention to the fireplace which he's very sure that's where it last resided.

His eyes were wide with shock. Where is his staff!? Did Lucy take it!? Jack's mind was racing, heart pounding, and hands shaking nervously. That staff was the source of his power, what made him who he is. If he didn't have the staff, he really wasn't Jack Frost anymore. He would just be a kid with snowy hair. This was not good at all. Man in the Moon entrusted him with that tool to spread the joy (and sometimes mayhem) of winter. Jack's body racked with pain. His side is really starting to hurt now. He withdrew his hand from his side and saw it stained crimson.

Lucy trudged through the cold to get back to her cabin. The sun was up high now, though the sky still gave the impression of the early morning. But it was still cold out and she loved it. Lucy was a winter baby, born on December 21st, the winter solstice. Snow and cold was absolutely her favorite. Her parents were very intrigued about how she could be comfortable in winter. Lucy's witty response would be two words: Jack Frost. She always believed, even after what happened. She never stopped. Lucy had crossed the frozen pond carefully; Jack's staff resting in her hand and over her shoulder. Maybe he was awake.

Lucy came upon her small cabin. She hoped Jack felt better. Really, she did. Just as her hand went to open the old wooden door, the wind rushed by, but it wasn't normal. This was a harsh wind, one that resembled the wind when she left her house. This was not the gentle wind that kissed one's nose; this was a warning, and a very cruel one at that. Something was wrong. Lucy entered her home, a bit worried. The door shut behind her with a loud thud. "Jack?" she whispered. She pulled off her hat and drew her attention to the bed. "Jack?" The bed was…empty. She pulled off her gloves, still with the staff in hand. As she trekked to the other side of the bed next to the fireplace, she was horrified.

"Jack!"

Jack was lying face-down, a patch of red at his right. Lucy dropped the staff and rushed to the sprite. She gently turned him over, cradling his upper body in her arms. He looked paler than earlier. Lucy grabbed the blanket from the bed and wrapped him in it, pressing the fabric to his newly opened wound. His eyes were closed and his flesh was colder. "Oh, no. Jack! Please, wake up!" She pleaded, shaking him lightly. "Please, Jack…" A tear dropped onto his cheek, freezing instantly at the contact it made with his skin.

Jack slowly opened his eyes, reaching his left hand up to her right cheek, wiping another tear away. He swallows the lump in this throat hard. Her dark brows knitted together in confusion. He tiredly shook his head as painlessly as he could. He offered the scared girl an exhausted smile, letting his hand fall back onto the fabric. "Not for me, Lucy," he muttered. "Please, not for me. N-never…for…me..."

And Jack closed his eyes.

**Now, hang on! Let me get a head-start before you decided to chase me and demand Jack to live. HOLY CROW! JACK FROST REVIEWED! I am a happy fangirl. Now here are the reviewer shout outs (since I got alot and I will do them all).**

**gekkychic1999-Jack might be in love, he might not be, but he definately has a strong connection to her, which will be explained later. The coin Lucy has does have something to do with- you know, I will let this chapter explain. If you still have more questions, don't be afriad to drop me a message. I will gladly answer them. I want to hear from you.**

**LuckyandStars-Um, I'm not telling *winkyface*. Return, dear reader, return.**

**kaia2cool-Ninja monkies? Stations? Am I missing a reference? Anywho your review cracked me up, please come back and make me laugh repeatedly.**

**Wolf Girl-And now that the movie is out, stories for RotG have skyrocketed which is amazing. Please come back?**

**Jack Frost- *squeals* Awh, Jack, that's so sweet of you! I think it's going to take courage from you and Lucy to admit certain things. And you're most certainly welcome, please come back! I wanna hear from you, too!**

**anna the viking XD-Here's your update! Enjoy, and please review!**

**OxIzzxO-You really think it's cute? Yay! Look forward no more! Here's the chapter.**

**JudySasysHi-Alot of fanfics are good with cliffhangers. Don't allow the suspense to kill you, let it be the fluff between Jack and Lucy.**

**bookmaniac2013- Thanks for liking my OC, hopefully, you'll like her more further down the road. And piquing curiousities are my speciality! LEt me know if I grappled you more.**

**TheImaginativeOne-Thanks for your review, and I have read yours, I think it's very well written.**

**Guest 1-I am not responsible for the heart attack you might have while reading this story, but I am sorry if that happens lol. I am steering towards Making Jack like Lucy, considering she saved him and all. I think it was cute that he didn't want her to leave, either. Thanks and come back.**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love-Are all of you curious now? Awesome! I'm hoping your curiousity will go a little higher now.**

**SavingNight15-I'm glad you think it's sweet, I really wanna rot some teeth with a bit of the fluff that's going on. And I hope I was able to clear up some of the confusion you had last chapter. I WILL KEEP WRITING! Come back, darlin'.**

**Theta-Mcbride- I'm glad you think it's awesome. Here's your chapter.**

**Sodapop'sAce14-I'm glad you like this story, that makes me happy.**

**TheJennyFromIceland- You're absolutely right, I do not like disappointing my readers, considering that I have so much now. I was wanting to see the movie first before I got the next chapter up to see if I needed to re-write anything, but now that I watched it and was sort of right with my teories, I can hopefully update frequently (I just hope that reality doesn't get in the way, fantasy is so much more fun). Please enjoy ths chatpter!**

**TraptWolf94-You really love it? Hooray! Please read more.**

**Jack Frost (2)-Another Jack Frost!? Today must be my lucky day! Thanks so much! Tell the kangaroo that you're busy making a snowfort or something. Good luck, Jack, and come back too!**

**SoulMore-APPROVED! Lol thanks for being a fan, and come back to read more.**

**angelrider13-I'm not telling if Lucy is Lady Luck or not *folds hands behind back an whistles a tune*. No longer wait! Here's the chapter.**

**clueless1164-Thank you for loving this! Here's your chapter, enjoy and please review.**

**Rand0mSmil3z- :D Thanks for the love!**

**emma-Your puppy dog eyes won't work on m- alrightr here's another chapter. What do you find so touching about it? And please come back.**

**Guest-Your welcome for writing this! Who is your's and your sister's favorite character? Anywho, please come back.**

**Obviously, I want EVERY single one of you to come back. It's the love you all give this story that make me want to continue to write this. Now, once again dear reader, I recommend you to grab a box of tissues, curl up with hot cocoa and a blanket and enjoy this chapter. And for the love of Jack Frost, please see the Guardians movie. If you cry, it's not my fault. **

**I LOVE YOU ALL (yes, even you Jack Frost. Don't make me say your full name).**


	4. Chapter 3

**All my feels! Guys, I don't need to tell you how awesome you all are! The response to last chapter skyrocketed and it truly does mean alot to me! Honestly, if it wasnt for all of you, I don't think this story would be my most well-liked one. That being said, I won't keep you waiting! Enjoy Chapter 3!**

Chapter 3

Tooth was flitting in front of the globe in the center of North's home. She must've been staring at that thing for hours, looking for a sign of Jack. All of her minifairies were hard at work collecting teeth, storing memories, and leaving gifts for the kids. Now that the children of the world believed in her again, she had no desire to let them down. But she was very truly worried about Jack. Baby Tooth constantly stayed by Tooth, the concern for Jack plagued them both. The little fairy nuzzled against Tooth's arm. "I know," she said as she scooped Baby Tooth in her hands. "I'm worried, too. But hey, he's probably making snow days for the kids."

The elves were making food for the Guardians. The yetis were making toys, as usual. Sandy, having just been resurrected by the children of Burgess, was having fun conjuring little shapes for his amusement. Bunnymund had joined in on Sandy's little guessing game, until he noticed Tooth was unhappy. The sand spirit frowned and floated away from Bunny, leaving the Pooka a bit confused. "Hey, Sandy," she said with a sad sigh. "How are you feeling?" Being the chipper little spirit he is, Sandy gave two thumbs up. Then, the image of a snowflake appeared above his head. "Yeah."

Baby Tooth was asleep in Tooth's hands. "I think she's worried the most. She helped Jack discover who he was. Turns out that he proved himself a hero, and that's why Manny chose him." A small tear escaped her eye. To console her, Sandy placed his hand on her shoulder, offering his adorable smile. "I just can't get over that he might be out there hurt, alone, scared. He's had no one for 300 years. I don't want him to be alone anymore, Sandy." She sniffed and wiped her eye, giving a light-hearted smile in return. "Thanks, Sandy." He nodded and floated away.

North was staring at the moon. "Give me sign, old friend. Pitch is gone, but why do I have bad vibe?" He could hear nothing from the moon, which upset him. "Ah, you'll talk when ready." An elf tugged at his pant leg. North looked down, seeing the elf, Dingle, hold a plate of assorted cookies; sugar cookies, oreos, oatmeal cookies and many others. He indulged in the cookies while carving another little train out of ice. "Well, mate, hate to cut short this wee little party, but, the Warren calls." Bunny tapped his foot to the ground twice and a portal to the Warren opened. He jokingly saluted before jumping in, effectively 'rabbiting' out of the pole.

Bunnymund probably left to make sure the Warren was safe. Pitch was gone, but he was overly cautious to make sure his home was still intact. Sandy was getting prepared to leave, as well. It was becoming nighttime in the eastern part of the world and that meant spreading good dreams to the children. He waved and conjured his airplane and left a trail of gold dream sand behind as he exited, too. "Sorry, North," spoke Tooth, shyly. "But I need to head to the Palace." "Understood, Toothie. Go on; make sure your home is ok." Tooth hugged North and her and the fairies zipped out of there. The elves brought him more cookies and hot chocolate while he continued to craft trinkets out of ice. North suddenly stopped as the moonlight became brighter. "Why you no want me to say anything in front of others?" A moment later, his eyes went wide and his jaw dropped. "Yes, old friend, I promise to be silent!" Manny was about to tell him what he wanted to know, but why was it important to say it to _only_ North? The Guardian of Wonder tilted his head to the left.

"Jack is with_ her_? Интересный*"

* * *

It had been 12 hours since Lucy had found Jack, since it was now going on 7:30 at night. He had not moved, which was very alarming considering how fragile the boy was already. Lucy feared that the over-exertion Jack caused to himself might've actually killed him. Thankfully, she got to him just in time. She had intricately re-stitched his wound at least 8 times over to prevent further damage. Lucy held Jack in her arms by the fireplace where he fell. His head rested on her chest, his face turned toward the fire. The blanket was wrapped around Jack's cold, frail body. So, for 12 hours, that's how they stayed.

Lucy's arms held Jack close to her, her right hand placed over his heart. It was a steady beat. She would find herself absently rocking him lightly. This was all worth it though, because Jack was alive. Lucy hummed a little tune, gently petting his snowy hair. Suddenly, he made a noise, a grunt of pain from the new stitching. "Jack?" Slowly, he looked up, dark blue eyes locking with hazel. She smiled at him, just to give him the sense of being safe. For a moment, he tried to smile, too, but his face contorted like he was in pain and he turned his head from the fire. "Jack?" she repeated, this time a bit softer and more worried. "Body…too hot…" he murmured. Lucy furrowed her brows and placed her hand to his forehead.

"Jack, you have a fever!"

Not good! Not good! Jack, a winter spirit, had a fever! His temperature was getting higher. No, no, no, no, no! He needs to be cold, now! "Ok, I need to get you outside to cool off. Now, I'm gonna have to carry you, so you might feel some discomfort, ok?" His head lolled a bit, so she took that as a 'yes'. Jack draped his right arm over the back of her neck, clutching his left hand to his wound. He felt a bit nervous, feeling all that padding on his abdomen keeping his wound together. Lucy held Jack bridal-style in her arms as she quickly (but carefully) carried him to the snow-covered yard outside. Either Jack was not that heavy, or Lucy really didn't know her own strength. He was very light. Did he eat much? Good God, he was incredibly skinny!

It was cold and dark out. The wind had picked up lightly, sprinkling the ground with snow from the trees. Lucy lowered herself and Jack to the ground and they sat how they did in the cabin: with him in her arms. Jack felt the snow beneath him, grabbing some of it with his hand. He closed his eyes and smiled, allowing the snow and chill of the air to cool him down. He opened his eyes a moment later, his dark orbs trailing to the moon, glowing brighter than normal. That's right. Man in the Moon. He always did something for a purpose and it must've been a great deal for him glowing brighter non-stop since he was found by Lucy. So, there must have been a reason why Manny put Jack in Lucy's care, right?

"Thanks," he coughed, painfully. Despite the cold brushing against her, a warm blush crept to her face. And for some reason, Lucy looked up to the moon, too. "I did what anyone should've done." Jack weakly smiled. Whatever the Man in the Moon had planned for him, Lucy was apparently apart of it. That meant- "You've something special inside," he whispered with tired exhaustion. "Huh?" He chuckled, though he regretted it after it caused the pain in his abdomen to flare up. "Nevermind." Jack recoiled into the warm blanket around him, unknowingly snuggling further into Lucy's embrace. The young girl gasped at this sudden warmth that happened to both of them. They stayed like that for a long time, just to make sure Jack's fever went down. Really, Lucy didn't mind holding him, as long as he was ok. It seems Jack wasn't the only lucky one in this after all.

* * *

In Burgess, Virginia, little Jamie Bennett was asleep in his room. He felt great; him being the last light of the Guardians' world before it was going to be consumed by Pitch's darkness. He would always believe now, even as a grown up, an eventual father telling his children to believe in North, Sandy, Tooth and Bunnymund. Most importantly, he'd say 'Believe in Jack Frost'. Yes, young Jamie felt, per se, powerful, an honorary Guardian. But, oddly, he felt restless tonight. Like something was wrong. Oh, no. Was he having a nightmare?

Jamie gasped as he bolted upright out of his sleep. "Jack's hurt!"

***it's russian for interesting**

**Really, so does it make you happy that Jack's alive? I figured, but don't think him out of the woods yet. After all, it's only the third chapter, and there are more to come. So, how do you all like Lucy? I know not many people like OC's but you all take excpetion to her really well, which makes me a very happy writer! HUGS FOR EVERYONE! So, because I love you dear readers, is there anything you might wanna see? Now, because I got alot again (and I still plan to do them all every single time), here are reviewer shoutouts!**

**Sodapop'sAce14-You're right, I'm not THAT heartless into killing off the main character, especially this early in the story. And Jack's amaingly awesome! **

**Guest 1-Calm down, breath into the brown bag lol! The Guardians will unite with Jack soon (I think). Thank you, your weirds are very kind and inspiring to me. Best written fanfic award? Dearie, I'm flattered! And don't cower in the corner for voicing your opinion. I fully encourage you to tell me your opinion on this story. And there will be romance, but nothing to mushy (again don't hold me to it). And I don't think I'll make Lucy a relative of Jack's, there's a very good reason why that I have mapped out in my head.**

**FlyingNargles-I'm glad you think so :)**

**KatFromHell-The movie is amazing. It's like the holiday version of the Avengers. Thanks and here's an update.**

**DoodleMistress-Thanks and I will definitely keep writing. With all this support I'm getting, it's gonna be really hard to stop with this one.**

**page394always-Your username makes me smile :) Jack didn't want Lucy to cry for him considering that she already has done much to help him. I will absolutely keep it up.**

**Shoot4theStars-And trust me, the Guardians will have their day (in this case, chapter). Here be the update.**

**Sympathy for the Lost Love-Your feels...the belong to me now!**

**geekychic1999-No, Jack lives, but like I said, he's got a ways to get back on his feet. And of course, One does not simply kill Jack Frost, but we certainly can try our damndest to. And reading fanfiction on my phone is how I pass time in between classes for school lol.**

**Guest 2-I hereby decree that all the feels for this story belong to me! And, now sobbing today, Jack lives for another day!**

**Guest 3-Here is more!**

**EpicSmiley12-CLIFFHANGER!? YES! lol, and I love that you love this story.**

**Theta-Mcbride-Sadly, though, none of the Jack Frost's returned *is a sad writer* Thanks, and don't you worry, Jack's alive. **

**OxIzzyxO-Well, your theory is correct and for being the only one who hadn't freaked out after reading that chapter, you get a cookie. A story without a main character is merely an idea, not a story. Fortunately, We have us a main character!**

**SavingNight15-Nope, he's alive! Oh, I have nailed down the tables so your flippy-flippy will not work. And write an ending you think would be cool for this story and PM it to me, I really wanna see what you come up with.**

**anna the viking XD- No hysteria is necessary for Jack lives.**

**XxKyuubiRoxX-YOU ARE MY 50TH REVIEWER FOR THIS STORY! A special shout out to you! Thank you for being a fan of this, I hope my writing continues to appease your fantasy appatite. You like Lucy? I'm hoping she won't turn out Mary Sue. Lucy's got dark secrets that will come to lgith with Jack's help.**

**madin456-Yeah, that's alot, and I got alot this time too, but I discuss each review through these author notes, no matter how many I get or how long the review is. All for my readers. Lucy loves her coin, she never goes anywhere without it. Sort of like Jack with his staff, those items they have make them who they are. And I've always wondered what happened if someone took his staff too, but because that was made for Jack in the movie, I figured no one else could harness the winter powers, except a winter spirit (Jack). Apparently (as shown in this chapter) it seems that maybe North has an idea of Lucy, and whether she's human or not (I'm not saying anything). She will most likley join in becuase of Jack. And I told you that Jack and Sandy were awesome!**

**LivingByFanFic-I will gladly continue.**

**Kaley-I love me some drama, angst, and I wanted you on the edge of your seat :) I win.**

**AbigailPaine-Jack and Lucy are not brother and sister but they definitely feel very close to each other already. And not sure where Tooth will be in the future just yet, but I promise I'm getting there.**

**Cam3910-I'm glad you love it, and don't worry. It wont end for awhile.**

**xxxDoortjexxx-I will try to update quickly, but work and holidays are making it very hard. But any free time I have, I'm writing this story.**

**Sparklebunny-Thanks, and here is more for you.**

**Holy crow! I LOVE doing all of those reviewer shout outs! As I said, I want you all to come back and enjoy the story more. My Jack cosplay is coming along nicely, and with the snow coming, I am going to get a few pictures. PLEASE COME BACK, READ AND REVIEW!**

**Love, Fortune (Allie)**

**PS. Does anyone know the name of Jack's little sister? I need to know.**


	5. Chapter 4

**I love making these chapters right before I got to bed and wake up with a very full inbox. Guys! We broke a review recored! Last chapter was the most reviews I've ever gotten for one chapter alone in a fanfic with an outstanding 31 review! I'm literally bawling my eyes out from the happiness you all give me. Give yourselves around of applause. Ok, so the response to my question about the name of Jack's sister: While true she does not actually have a name stated from Dreamworks, you all gave me three options: Pippa, Emma and Elisabeth. Since the mass majority of you said Pippa, that's what her name in this story will be. Again, I thank you for the incredible response I have gotten for this story, with all the new reviews, favorites, and follows. So, what better way to spend your Tuesday night/Wednesday morning (or whenever you read this) than to read chapter 4!**

Chapter 4

'_Jack? Jack! You said you would always be there!'_

Jack awoke with a sudden jolt, a bead of sweat rolling down the right side of his head. "Oh, man," he whispered, as he wiped the sweat from his face. His eyes scanned the room. "That wasn't pleasant." Strenuously, Jack pushed himself up on his elbows. Was it nighttime? Daytime? How long has he been asleep? Oh, his head rattled with questions. "Jack?" Blue orbs immediately found Lucy, holding a cup in her hands. "Here," she said as she walked towards him. After a second, she extended the cup to him.

He eyed the cup, suspiciously. "It's tea. I thought you might want it. Maybe it would calm you down. You looked like you were having a nightm-" Immediately (and she's sure near frantically), Jack shushed her. His blue eyes were stricken with a dash of panic and was that…a touch of fear? "Don't say that word, ok?" Reluctantly, she nods and sighs, trying to find a word to substitute nightmares. "Well," she starts with a clearing of the throat. "Whatever you were dreaming about seemed a bit unsettling."

Jack resumes to looking at the dark ceramic cup in Lucy's hand. "It's not that hot," she mutters. "I learned not to put you around hot things." She averted her eyes from Jack, who noticed an odd expression had befallen her face. Oh, she felt guilty. She didn't blame herself for Jack getting a fever, did she? _Oh, jeez, _he thought, sheepishly, running his hand through his hair. He was supposed to make people be happy, not make them feel bad. That was Pitch's job. Jack held out his hand and Lucy gives him the cup, small smiles tugging the corners of their mouths upward. He didn't feel an ounce of warmth from the cup. Strange; he's never had cold tea before. Actually, no one had ever offered him a drink before. No one had ever seen him for that to happen.

"I really don't think it was the fire, anyways. I was hurt really bad and was likely into getting sick easily. It's not your fault." Jack raised the cup to his lips, taking a gulp of the cold tea. It tasted really good, too; an invigorating scent of honey lingered in his mouth. Lucy bit her lip as Jack licked the corners of his mouth. He gives her the cup back, watching as she placed it on the mantle of the fireplace. Had anyone intrigued him this badly? He had so many questions for her, and she probably did for him, too.

One question in particular was bookmarked in his mind: How can she see him?

"What were you dreaming about?" she asked as she sat down at his right. Jack shook his head lightly. "Not ready to talk about it yet." He looked really shaken up about it. _All in good time,_ she reminded herself. He's recovering from a near fatal wound and he has to pace himself in order for him to heal properly. How long it would take for him to heal had yet to be determined. "How…how long have I been asleep? I mean, I feel a bit better and my throat doesn't hurt, so it's easier to talk now." "A few days. I didn't want to wake you. You really needed the sleep." His eyes seemed to grow a bit wide. A few days without the world needing Jack Frost? Oh, he needed to get better. How was anyone going to have fun in the snow without him?

"So, Lucy, huh? Nice name." Jack mentally face-palmed himself. _'Nice name'? Smooth, Frost._ "Thanks. Yours is pretty cool, too." Against her own accord, Lucy involuntarily grimaced. _Name puns? He must think I'm totally lame._ Jack nudged Lucy with his foot, unintentionally startling her. "Hey, listen," he said, softly. "I, um…I just…" He releases a nervous sigh, forcing his gaze down to his lap. A thin smiled played at Lucy's lips as she saw an icy blue color overtake Jack's cheeks. Was he…blushing? "Jack?' she said, softly.

Once Jack looked at Lucy again, the blue blush dissipated from his face. "Oh, sorry," he said, sheepishly. He inhaled a big breath, scratching the back of his neck, and then slowly exhaled. "You don't mind if I ask you a few questions, do you? I'm still a bit foggy on some of the details." Lucy bit her bottom lip and just nonchalantly shrugged in agreement. Guess it was time for 20 questions: Jack Frost edition. The young teen hugged her knees to her chest. "Ok," Jack sighed again. "Um, first question: How did you find me that night in the alleyway?" A simple question, so it deserved a simple answer. "It was by chance. I just felt like I needed to go down that alley. And that's when I found you." So, it was a mere stroke of luck that lead to Jack's life-saving encounter with Lucy. Odd, very odd, indeed.

"Alright, next question: When you found me, did you…cry for me?" "Yes." The winter sprite swallowed the hard lump in his dry throat. Ok, so she found him and cried for him. "Why?" He asked, solemnly. Lucy ran her hand through her unkempt brown hair. "I don't like seeing people hurt. It forces me to realize that not everyone can be protected. So, when I found you lying there, I was scared." Jack parted his lips slightly. He started tapping his left thumb against his leg. Wow. Some of that actually hit Jack in the heart pretty hard. The way she sounded about protecting people, it almost made her sound like…a _Guardian._

"Um," he piped up again after a moment of strange silence. "Do you know where we are, exactly?" Unfortunately, Lucy didn't have an answer for this one. She really had no clue where they were. "Sorry. I found an abandoned cabin by a small pond and it was empty, so I've been living here ever since." 'Ever since'? Exactly, how long has she been living here? "Don't you go outside at all?" "Only to go find firewood and food. I'm kind of a loner, Jack." She was a loner, just like him. Hmm. "Ok, final question: Do I look real to you?" For a split second, her breathing ceased and her brows were drawn together in confusion. Why would he ask that? "Jack, hold up your hand." The boy arched an eyebrow, but with a shrug of his own, he held up his hand; his palm facing Lucy. Gingerly, she raised her own hand and pressed it against Jack's. His skin was cold and soft. But much to his relief, Lucy's hand did not pass through his. He smiled as clear liquid welled up in his eyes.

"You believe," he muttered. "You can see me, so you must believe, right?"

"Are people not able to see you?" "You'd be very surprised. So," he says as he looks around the room. "How long do you think I'll need bedrest?" Again, Lucy shrugged but was quite happy at seeing Jack's cheeriness consume him. "Hard to say, but just take it easy." Jack noticeably grimaced at the thought of not being the free spirit he knows he needs to be. But to lessen the risk of potentially making her angry, he complied and subsequently yawned. "Guess I'm more tired than I thought."

A sincere smile spread across her face as she stood from the bed and pulled on her coat. "Going somewhere?" Jack asked as another yawn escaped his mouth. "Going to get firewood. We're running low." The winter sprite gave a pouty look before gently easing himself back down so he could rest. "Eh, I'm going back to sleep." _And it seems he's back to being himself._ Lucy left the cabin, dead set on getting firewood. Although she loved the winter with all her heart, it was getting a little too cold in her small house.

She blamed Jack. Jack blamed himself. But it was ok. They didn't care.

* * *

Jamie sat on his porch, poking at the ground with a stick. "Gotta help Jack," he whispered, repeatedly. "But how!?" He let out a defeated sigh and threw the stick into the yard. "Jamie! Jamie! Hop, hop!" Little Sophie Bennett tugged at her big brother's jacket sleeve. Her big green eyes peeked through golden pin-straight hair, gleaming with excitement, wonder, but most importantly, fun. Honestly, he couldn't say 'no' to her. "Sophie, you remember the big bunny, right?" At the mere mention of her giant friend, Sophie's face lit like a Christmas tree. "Bunny!" "That's right. Bunny. A friend of his, Jack Frost, the guy who makes it snow all the time, I think he's hurt really bad." Jamie stood up and jumped off his porch. He turned to Sophie, producing a Cheshire-like smile.

"We're gonna play a little game. It's called 'Finding Jack Frost'."

* * *

A whistling tune sliced through the silent, windless air. Lucy was collecting chunks of logs, anything she might find useful. She had a song in her heart and she no desire in telling it to shut up. For the first time in a while, she was happy. Happy that Jack was ok; that he will most likely make a full recovery with nothing but a scar, his warrior's wound. As she carried the logs in her arms, Lucy came across a clearing in the woods. Just a dirt patch with nothing growing. No grass, flowers. Nothing. Not to mention it just gave her a really weird vibe. Almost as if something bad happened here. What was particularly strange though, was the hole in the ground that looked freshly dug, and then re-covered with dirt.

Indeed, Lucy thought it strange and maybe a tad creepy, but she pressed on to her home. And from the shadows of the hole well beyond her vision and hearing, a gaunt figure caught a glimpse of her. "Ah. Lucy Gwyneth Faustus, I thought that was you trudging through my part of the forest. Oh, it's been far too long, darling." The man tried extending his arm towards the entrance of his home, but to no avail. He recoiled in pain. "Still not strong enough, eh? No matter. I've got my eyes on you, Lucy, and your demons will come to light. And when they do, I'll be there to make sure everyone knows what kind of evil you spread." His dark chuckle resonated throughout his lair.

"Oh, yeah. Pitch's gonna have some fun."

**Uh-oh, we got ourselves a bad ass in here! *crawls in a corner and laughs* Now, you all didn't think I was gonna exclude Mr. Pitch Black, did you? Well, he's here! Ok, so since I got alot of them, enjoy the reviewer shout outs!**

**Susan Drakian-Thanks about my worries for OC's and I hope your story gets better reviews. And the plot will unfold immensely.**

**Sparkiebunny-Why, thank you, dearie!**

**BrokenAngel363-Do you? lol. Eh, a lot of people have guessed that. Still not telling! And I definitely keep up the work.**

**OxIzzyxO-I'm concerned for the Guardians too, probably Tooth the most (Sandy comes in at a very close second), the poor girl has been through alot. Jamie will have a more important role in this story as acting hero, just because every Batman needs an awesome Robin.**

**QuillOwl-Thanks and don't worry this story and I aren't going anywhere.**

**Theta-Mcbride-You're right. Jack's alive, but for how long -insert maniacal laughter- Thanks so much and I will be posting pictures of my cosplay on my deviantart and tumblr pretty soon when it's all finished. Details will be given out later.**

**sparrowsong412-Derp lol! Characture torture sometimes defines story (if that's not weird of me). Damn! I alwasy end up switching the tenses. Honestly, I don't mean to, and I don't think I really even notice it when I write it. But thanks for the tip, I will absolutely try to keep it less confusing with the tenses. And back to the torture, as I said, it can sometimes make the difference in a story.**

**SilvermistAnimelover-Thanks. I figured since Jamie is Jack's first known believer, he should have some sort of bond with him that's diferent with the other kids. Kinda like ET and Elliot. MiM doesn't want the others to know about Lucy for the same reason Pitch wants them to know...it will end really badly for everyone involved. And Jack's not quite there into walking on his own yet, but because he's a supernatural being, he heals slightly bit faster than normal.**

**Cam3910-And the posts will keep on comin'.**

**Guest 1-Damn right I own the feels. I'm like the abridged Popo, I'm about to teach you the pecking order, lol. Imma shut it now. The reason why Manny doesn't want them to know about Lucy is because it's not gonna be good. And yep, Manny does everything for a reason. How else would everyone become who they are? Thanks for helping me with Jack's sister.**

**Sodapop'sAce14-HA! Puns are always fun. Here's your update!**

**Allison-Hey, that's my full name, even spelt the same. Here is an update, and thanks so much.**

**Arette- Thanks for telling me!**

**ReveChanson- Thanks for telling me the name of his sister.**

**xXxDragonxPhoenixXx- Intrigued is always good. And yes, North knows her. It'll be revealed soon.**

**Sophiatay-Thank you for complimenting my writing. Here is my next udpate!**

**XxRyuubiRoxX-Yeppers! Every 50th reviewer gets a special shout out. It's good that it draws you. And if you think MiM's message to North was mysterious, then Pitch's little speech will drive you insane with wonder and curiousity. Lucy is definitely a mystery that I can't wait to explain in future chapters.**

**madin456-Of course my readers are important to me! Without you all, I would be sad, pathetic little writer. Yeah, when North said 'her' it didnt sound good did it? But alas, the mysteries will be uncovered. I'm getting to a really good part in the writing. And just about everyone picked Pippa, so that's what I'm stickin with.**

**Sylvynn-Whoa, hold on. She's not an idiot. She took the staff to see if it would work for other people, and she learned it could only be controlled by Jack. And she didn't know Jack would wake up that early, and she certainly didn't expect him to try and get out of bed. And it wasn't the fire that got him to have a fever, Jack said so himself. She just thought it would be nice if he was a bit warmer, just to make sure he felt ok. She knows he's Jack, but it is mentioned that she's just like him, care-free, so she probably has only looked out for herself. Taking care of a person is really new to her, so she's going to make some mistakes. That being said, I would gladly appreciate it if you came back and reviewed again. And I'm not mad for voicing your opinion, I actually think you bring up some good points, if Lucy was different.**

**blackdisk-Ok thanks for the info. I will use that name.**

**Kaley-I love bringing readers back. It makes me uncontrollably happy that returners have continuous faith in this story.**

**Rinkouen13-I'm hoping it'll turn out good. And here's an update.**

**penitentiary bound-Thank you and I absolutely am deadset on finishing this fic, even if it might take a bit for the updates. Work and the holidays do not coincide well. But I try my hardest.**

**LuckyandStars-Yep, Lucy will take good care of Jack! And yes, they have met, but not in the way you think.**

**littlethingsbyonedirection-Ok, thanks and Here's an update.**

**Loki-Struck-Thanks and I also thank you for contributing to find out her name, but I decided to go with Pippa, but I think I might use Elisabeth as her middle name for a future chapter.**

**ArmoredSoul-Ok, I just didn't know if that was his sister's name or one of Jamie's friends. Nonetheless, I have decided to use Pippa as her name.**

**Guest 2 (for chapter 2)- Lucy knows him because she's always believed in him.**

**LivingbByFanFic-Thanks and here is your update.**

**DETORAQUEST1-If you think it's good know then the best has yet to come.**

**Inky-Bently17-I'm using Pippa and there looks to be about an 8 year difference. She's probably about 10 in the movie, roughly the same age as Jamie.**

**OHMYGOSH! Doing all of those reviewer shout outs are so much fun to do! Again, I would like to thank everyone (new and returning reviewers) to the fold. WE ARE SO CLOSE TO 100! But once again, I am so very greatful that you are all very supportive of this story. Who knows. Maybe Jack Frost will come back again (-sigh- one can dream). I WANT YOU ALL TO COME BACK!**

**Oooh, and now it's time for some sotry trivia: Where is the EXACT location in which Lucy lives (guessing the city doesn;t count) It's quite a specific detail?**


	6. Chapter 5

**Five months. Just take this chapter. And I am so extremely grateful to everyone who has stuck with this chapter. I literally don't think I could've done this without you all.**

"_It's ok, it's ok. Don't look down. Just…look at me." "Jack, I'm scared!" The 10 year old girl stood on the frozen pond, the ice cracked beneath her ice skates. Her big brown eyes were undeniably scared, welling up with unshed tears. "I know, I know." He took a step forward and the ice cracked under him, too. "But, y-you're gonna be alright. You're not gonna fall in." He looked down for a moment. "Uh, we're gonna have a little fun instead," he said as calmly as he could. He didn't want her to know that he was just as scared as she was. "No, we're not," she squeaked with a tremble in her voice. The ice under her feet started to crack again. It sounded like gentle thunder, but it was sickening to Jack's ears and it made his gut twist into knots. But he had to smile to keep her happy, to keep her believing they'd be ok. "Would I trick you?"_

"_Yes! You always play tricks!"_

_Jack chuckled lightly. He wasn't the village prankster for nothing. "Well, alright, but not…not this time." No, not this time, and probably not ever again. Jack moved slightly, the cold, piercing ice cracked beneath his toes. Immediately, he stopped. He looked up at his sister, into her scared brown eyes. Tears stung them hard. "You wanna play a game?" he spoke cheerfully. "We're gonna play hopscotch. Like we play every day." Hopscotch, that's right. She was the best player in the village. They're just going to make it a big game, one in which Jack hoped they both would win._

"_It's as easy as one," Jack stepped lightly to the right again, the ice cracked under his feet once more. He gasped. _Make it a game,_ he thought. Jack leaned forward and flailed his arms, smiling as he looked at his sister. "Whoa!" And she laughed. Oh, thank heavens, she laughed. As long as she stayed calm, Jack had hope. "Two, three. See? Now, it's your turn." The young girl looked down at her feet, inched her way ever so carefully toward her big brother. The ice, however, would say differently. "One," Jack whispered. She let out a small gasp as the ice cracked again. To his right, a long shepherd's staff lay on the frozen surface. He grabbed it, his fingers curled around the cold wood._

"_Two," she stepped closer again, the ice cracked fiercely this time. "That's it, that's it," he said as he raised the hook to her. Just one more step was all he needed to make sure she was going to be ok. Just one more. And thankfully, she took that one step. "Three!" Jack hooked the tool around her waist and flung her far behind him. She landed on thick ice. Jack himself fell a few feet to where his sister was. She stood up and looked herself over. She was ok! Jack stood up too, his brown orbs fixed on his sister. They smiled at each other. The Frost siblings were going to be ok. They were going to have each other and be alright. He wanted to hold her tight. He took a single step forward and-_

_CRACK!_

"_Jack!"_

Jack bolted upright, panting as scared breaths escaped his shaking body. He gasped in pain and leaned forward, hugging his abdomen. He shut his eyes tight and gritted his teeth together. "It's…it's not fair," he muttered, weakly. Since the whole Pitch ordeal, Jack hadn't really thought about his newly found memories. He was happy that his sister had survived, but he was sad he couldn't be with her anymore. Of course, 300 years had passed so he knew she was long gone. "Not fair."

Jack grabbed the pillow from behind him and squeezed it tightly. Slowly, he sat up, breathing heavy to ease some pain. He raised his left hand to his face and dried his eyes before fresh-forming tears had a chance to fall. He missed her. He missed her so much. He was devastated at the thought of his sister alone after he died. New tears formed and slipped out of the corner of his eye. He squeezed the pillow harder. It truly wasn't right. He wished that she lived a good life, had a family. He threw the pillow with his eyes closed.

"It's not fair!"

His eyes snapped to the sudden sound of broken glass. The pillow collided with something that had broken. Jack saw the pillow, shattered pieces of glass and a puddle of water surrounding the remnants of a crushed red rose. Jack had broken a vase. He sighed angrily. "Great, Frost." "Jack?" _Oh, crap,_ he thought. "Are you ok? Did you hurt yourself?" He drew his gaze away from Lucy. She wasn't angry he broke the vase and killed the rose? "I'm fine. Sorry about the vase." "I don't care about the vase. I care if you're ok."

Lucy crouched down and swept the glass, threw it in a paper bad and set it on a small table. She threw the pillow at the foot of the bed to the side and lastly grabbed the dead rose, cradled the smashed flower gently in her hands. "Sorry. For the rose." "Jack, it's ok." After a moment, Lucy carefully set the rose above the mantle and sat next to Jack. He still looked away. "What happened?" "Nothing." She grabbed his hand, his cold flesh connecting with her warmth. "Jack, if you talk about it, you'll feel better."

"Nothing happened!" And he finally looked into her eyes.

Lucy visibly recoiled, letting go of his hand. "I'm sorry. Lucy, I…I didn't mean it." The brown haired girl sucked in a shaky breath. It was weird. Jack snapped at her. So, in her mind, there was only one thing she could do. Lucy scooted closer to Jack, gently wrapped her arms around the boy carefully as she could. He would be lying if he said he wasn't confused. He didn't deserve her kindness. Not when he just snapped at her. "I just want you to be ok, Jack. I want to make sure you're gonna be alright." After a second of hugging Jack passed, Lucy backed away, cupping his face with both hands.

She moved a strand of hair from his eyes and smiled at him. _Why?_ Jack thought, guiltily. _I was mean to her just now and she acts like nothing happened._ "Thanks," he whispered, solemnly. He lightly smiled and shifted his gaze to the dead rose. _Oh, little rose. I'm so sorry._ The flower had crumpled petals lying around it. Jack felt terrible. He literally was a force of nature and his temper destroyed something so sweet and innocent. _What goes better than cold and dark?_ Jack's heart quickened. _Go away, Pitch!_

The rose was dead now and Jack couldn't do anything about it. He felt really bad, now. Suddenly, a weight lifted from the bed. He caught sight of Lucy getting bundled into her coat and hat. "You're not leaving because I snapped, are you?" he asked, child-like. She shook her head with a smile. "No, just going out for some fresh air." "At night?" She shrugged nonchalantly. "The night air clears my thoughts. Plus, it's a full moon. They're pretty." Jack looked out of the window: the image of Manny was in his vision. The creak of the door allowed a gust of cold air to enthrall the cabin. Jack had turned just in time to see Lucy leave.

"Lucy, I'm so sorry," he muttered to himself in the empty cabin sadly.

* * *

Jamie and Sophie were walking down the streets of their neighborhood with still no sign of Jack anywhere. They were both growing exhausted and Jamie was growing worried. He had a special connection to the winter sprite; a very strong brotherly bond of sorts. "Jamie, sleepy!" exclaimed Sophie as she yawned and rubbed her eyes. "I know, Soph. I am too, but we gotta find Jack. He's hurt really bad. I bet everyone's worried about him."

"Jamie! Sophie! Come on! It's time to come home!"

Sophie tugged Jamie's jacket sleeve. He didn't want to go home. He wanted to find Jack. He wanted to make sure he was ok, and that Jamie wasn't paranoid. He let Sophie pull him towards their house as he felt some tears sting his eyes. "11 year old's don't cry," he said, softly. "11 year old's don't cry." He sighed heavily and sadly. He walked into his house, ignoring his dinner and went straight to bed. He fell asleep knowing that he didn't find Jack and that he didn't know if he was ok. Jamie fell asleep heart-broken.

* * *

Beneath the moonlit sky, Tooth had been instructing the mini-fairies to collect teeth and leave coins. She was still very worried about Jack. It had been almost half a week since the Guardians had defeated Pitch, and still no word came from the youngest recruit. Baby Tooth hardly left Tooth's side at all. The fear of leaving her superior to think about Jack alone toyed with her mind. Everyone had grown very close to Jack and the mere thought of him not safe was cruel. She was quite scared. All of the fairies were. Still, they had a job that needed to be done.

Then out of nowhere, Baby Tooth started to squawk frantically in Tooth's ear. "Baby, what's wrong?" After calming the small fairy, Tooth was finally able to understand: A child had lost a tooth, a bottom left canine. "Baby, gather a small troop of your best fairies." Baby Tooth squawked again and left to find the fairies she thought would be helpful. So, what was special about this child who lost their bottom left canine? As Tooth looked down at the box that contained the memories of Jack as a human, she smiled.

"We're going to Burgess."

* * *

In the dark of the night, Lucy was walking and kicking the snow. "What am I supposed to do?" she spoke to herself. Her eyes trailed to the moon and the wind rushed by harshly. It whipped at her face and stung her cheeks hard. "What am I supposed to do!?" she yelled at the moon. As the wind continuously stung her face, she buried her head in her hands. "How I am supposed to help Jack?" After an excruciating minute of solitary silence, she looked at the moon again. "Please tell me what I have to do."

"You're wasting your time. He won't answer you."

Lucy spun on her heel quickly, a bit too quickly to where she almost fell backwards. There, in the shadow of a tree, a man was crouched in the snow. He was cloaked in black; his face was gaunt and pale. His eyes were a beautiful amber, yet sunken and filled with despair. His skin was a sickly gray. And he looked very sad. He didn't seem like a threat. "He never answers me." Lucy walked over to the man, crouching down to him. As she sucked in a breath, she lightly touched his right shoulder.

"Are you alright?" He let out a dry laugh. "I'm fine. Just very tired." Lucy examined him closely. He was hugging his arms to his torso, as if to keep pain away. "You look hurt," she spoke softly, but to him she sounded kind. It stirred up something in his mind. Something long forgotten. Lucy hooked herself under the man's arm, pulling him up gently. He let out a small groan as he was hauled to his feet. "Sorry," she said as she gave him a small smile. He returned the smile, another memory flooded his mind. "Ok, we're going to take small steps." Lucy waited for him to move his feet forward and when he did, her feet followed close behind.

"You're lucky I found you. You would've been frozen if you stayed out here any longer." Another small step and he let out another groan. His left arm was still hugging his torso. "Thank you, darling. You are most kind for doing this. Just like you always were." Lucy came to a dead stop as she looked this stranger into his eyes. Her own hazel orbs shot wide with something akin to fear and panic. "Have we met before?" He backed away from as if he were burnt by her touch. It caused him pain, but he didn't care. His arms instinctively hugged his torso again. "You don't remember me?" he asked with sadness and shock in his voice. Slowly, Lucy shook her head; tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm sorry, I don't. Should I?" Her voice broke with a tremble that had truly terrified her.

"You…you were…my best friend!"

**Oh, bet you didn't see that coming, huh? Guess we got over 100 hundred reviews. Congrats to LuckyandStars for being the 100th! Here are the shoutouts!**

**SeeingBeliever98- Close, very close. Yes she lives by the lake.**

**Sithlord12345-Pitch is always up to something. He is the boogeyman, a master schemer. It wouldn't be Pitch if he weren't up to something.**

**Kaley-Thank you very much. I try to go into detail without going too deep into detail. I wouldn't want to bore the writer.**

**MidnightDarkskiesbluemoon-Here is your update! Thanks for being patient.**

**OxlzzyxO-For some reason, Manny doesn't like to talk to anyone that much.**

**Cam3910-I love it when Sophie says hop-hop! It's so adorable.**

**madin456-I love doing shout outs! I feel very appreciative that everyone takes time to read and review. Lucy is very mysterious, and I love how everyone likes how she's being written. She is very much involved, and it will be revealed.**

**SilvermistAnimeLover-Lucy has a very dark secret, some of it is said in this chapter. She isn't as innocent as everyone is lead to believe. And if all goes well, I think Jack will meet with the Guardians or Pitch first (not sure who just yet).**

**XxKyuubiRoxX- I like it when people are driven to insanity by my writings. You'll eventually find out, piece by piece, what makes her so interesting. And I absolutely must keep the readers on their toes at all time.**

**Guest-She might be evil, she might not be. It all depends. And Pitch is very manipulative, keep that in mind. And their relationship will be explained.**

**Nyvien-Right, I figured since he was up against one of the most evilest beings in the entire world, he shouldn't come out of it squeaky clean. And thanks for the words about my story. I don't mind OC's that much as long as the plot's good.**

**LuckyandStars-You are my 100th review! I love you, dear! You are very clever with the theory of Lucy and North meeting when she was human. That's part of it, but it goes a lot deeper than that. And Pitch is actually a very vital part to this story, so I had to bring him back.**

**Jack Frost- Hey, Snowcone! Welcome back! The Guardians will always to be there to defeat evil and Pitch is no different. And yep! You guessed it! Lucy has taken up residence in the cabin where Jack and his family lived in colonial times. Go collect your money and don't get into too much trouble.**

**number1percyjacksonannabethfan-Thanks, dear. Jack will be ok, he's just got a while to recover and Lucy is a total mystery. The Guardians will eventually find him, and Pitch is out for himself so he will do whatever he wants.**

**Tinycha-Sorry for the lack in update! I'm glad you are still with this after all this time of delay between chapters.**

**Wolfia Thunderas- SQUEE BACK XD!**

**Annabeth chase101-Here is more, sorry for the delay.**

**ch3rrypops-Lucy will meet the others, and some of it is revealed in this chapter but more will be revealed later.**

**WOOT! THOSE ARE SO MUCH FUN TO DO! Once again, I am so thrilled that you all stuck through this. On a side note: read linkingworld's RoTG story 'Little Reaper'. It's an amazing OC fic.**

**~Fortune**


End file.
